the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/Becoming a Fear
Mother of god. The pain. The burning, searing pain that had entered his body, it was nigh unbearable, he fell to the floor, screaming in agony, his form twisting and contorting in ways that only caused him more pain. Nothing could staunch the pain, no dam could be set to help ignore it, everything melted away. Neo, Isaac, everyone watching, the room, the body of the Vision, all of it was nothing, melting away into nonexistence. He knew what was going on, and he knew why he had done it, his motive, like everything he did now, was to impress His Queen. This would, if nothing else did. Him becoming a Fear. The pain dulled, but never left his body. Tears streaming down his eyes, he slowly got up trying to ignore the burning and the blood on his hands from hitting them against the floor and corners of objects in an attempt to ignore the pain. He looked at his hands, and saw, to his horror and surprise, that his red blood was very slowly getting darker, that his blood was becoming blacker and darker, as his soul corrupted and he became a Fear. Then another sense entered his mind, a pleasure, as if he had been imbibed with new power, something he had never felt before. He touched a metal paper clip, and it melted into goo in a millisecond, and he realized he had willed the paper clip to melt. He could control metal…what was he the Fear of? The Fear of Metal? No, who is scared of metal? The three of them all started talking, and all agreed to go to a bar to celebrate, Isaac, Neo, Virgil, and Jack all loaded into the van, Neo drove. As the other two drifted their attention away from Jack, asleep or talking, he thought to himself about the kind of drink he would get. Whisky, just a splash, chilled in a crystal glass with soapstone whisky stones. Two of them. He thought for a few minutes longer about this, and he looked at his right hand, and to his shock, two very, very, small, almost pebble sized stones floated in the air in front of his hand. They dropped to the ground when he lost concentration. Fear of Drinks? No, that made less sense. Fear of what? Fear of what? Fear of what? That question repeated in his mind over and over and over until he just blanked it out, trying to ignore the gnawing question in his mind. He sighed deeply, and was shocked. The air seemed perfumed, something made it smell odd. He managed to pinpoint it. Neo. He looked at Neo a bit longer, and the faint whispers of a soul, a gas that seemed trapped in his chest, flowing very lightly through his veins. After he had gone to the bar, consuming more than one beer there, he went to The Crimson Isles. Blank could help him. As he pushed the great oaken doors open, he saw His Queen reclining on her throne. “My Queen…” His head bowed respectfully “I…I have become a Fear…” He waited for her response. She got up off her throne curiously, and walked over to him, examining him. “You reek of greed, and you are weak…” she said, amused but unimpressed. Jack’s head lowered somewhat shamed. He left the room when it hit him. Fear of what? Fear of Greed. He smiled, he was the Fear of Greed. He was no longer a human. He no longer had morals. He no longer needed mercy, kindness, he was a Fear. A being of nightmares that humans made stories of so their children would behave. He left the isles, content, if not overjoyed at this prospect. The pain still lingered. Category:Blog posts